guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LordBiro/Archive/Personal icon requests
Hypernecrofear Hi...i was just wondering if you could maybe make an icon for me like you did for Gem. Just a hyperish once would be nice. You are awesome. Thanx! — [[User:Hypernecrofear|'Hypernecrofear']] :No, that was a one off. And yes, I am awesome. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 01:33, 27 June 2006 (CDT) ::Sorry LordBiro, I didn't mean to start a trend. :) -- 03:18, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :::Don't worry Gem, I can't even think of a good icon for myself! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 03:21, 27 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I can tell. Btw, you ARE a awesome! -- 03:22, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :::::Why thankyou, Gem, you're not bad yourself ;) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 03:25, 27 June 2006 (CDT) Tomoko Dear Biro, can you please make me a small icon? size of Kirby Star :), something like a Pink Angel for Tomoko :) thank you if you like to :) Tomoko 13:44, 15 December 2006 (CST) :Biro has turned similiar requests down in the past for the simple reason that he doesn't have too much time and if he makes an icon for one user, then others will start asking him for ones too. -- (talk) 14:05, 15 December 2006 (CST) ::Hey Tomoko, as Gem said, I don't have a lot of time to produce other icons (Gem's was very much a one off). Sorry about that! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 06:04, 16 December 2006 (CST) :::No problem at all ;) Tomoko 13:30, 16 December 2006 (CST) Asmodius I would be soooo happy if you could make me, or teach me how to make a better version of my pic for my signature cant seem to fuigre it out =P [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 13:17, 13 January 2007 (CST) :Hey Asmodius, I can't really make you an icon because there's no way I could possibly fulfil all of the icon requests people make :) But I will post some thoughts on icons! # Download Inkscape. Inkscape is a vector based graphics program, and it's great for making icons. # Design a picture that looks good when it's very small. Zoom right out until it's the size it will be on the wiki (or even smaller), can you still make out the details? If you can't then the icon is too detailed and you should change it. # Don't use a square for the background. When you're using a bitmap editing tool, like Paint, Photoshop or Paint Shop Pro, it's too easy to choose red as a background colour. This means your icon is automatically a square, and a square is not a very recognisable icon. Instead use a transparent background (this is the default in Inkscape) and put a shape in the middle of it. This is what I did with Gem's icon. # Read the Tango icon theme guidelines. In my opinion Tango is the best collection of icons I've seen. I think you can learn a lot from that site. :Maybe that will help, I dunno. Good luck! <LordBiro>/<Talk> 17:16, 13 January 2007 (CST) WOW! thank you soo much! tons more help than i expected (i was expecting the hypernecrofear treatment) didnt mean to nag or be an annoying noob but thanks bud i really appreciate it cya around [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 19:03, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::Well the difference is Hypernecrofear didn't ask for help. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:41, 13 January 2007 (CST) alright, thanks again...but 1 more question your l337n355 (lol) is inkscape free? [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 20:27, 13 January 2007 (CST) :::Yes it's freeware . Just to the link Biro posted above and you'll find what you are looking for. — Gares 20:54, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::::For the record it's "free software". I know you might think I'm being pedantic, but freeware and free software have slightly different definitions. :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 14:19, 14 January 2007 (CST) *groans* ok, got software but cant draw ANYTHING i think im missing somthing [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 18:44, 14 January 2007 (CST) :When you reply to something, look at how many colons (:) the previous poster used, and then add one. :I'm not going to explain how to use Inkscape because the Inkscape documentation does that, so try reading it. To give a very brief introduction, choose the circle tool, choose a colour from the bar along the bottom, drag a circle onto the page. If a circle doesn't appear then you are either doing something wrong or Inkscape is not working properly. :If a circle does appear then Inkscape is working properly. Yay! Using a combination of geometric shapes you can produce pretty much any image. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 19:04, 14 January 2007 (CST) u make it easy, i cant even make a dang straight line [[User:asmodius|'Asmodius']] 19:47, 14 January 2007 (CST)